


Offline

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [21]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Home Invasion, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: Han Hyog [00:04]:did you notice anything weird this past week?jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ ) [00:07]:about what happened at that party?Han Hyog [00:10]:yeah…jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ ) [00:13]:i’m not sure, i think i might be a little paranoidHan Hyog [00:13]:so that’s a yesjyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ ) [00:15]:>< yeah[Sequel toSilver Linings]





	Offline

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like an hour to write  
> two hours to format the text  
> i'm beat
> 
> the prompt was "technohorror", and i know this probably does not qualify as technohorror, but this was the idea that came to me, so. this is it. :|
> 
> enjoy!

**_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[22:41]:_

hey sexy wyd

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[22:48]:_

lol lame

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[22:49]:_

(;﹏;)

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[22:59]:_

jk lol hey babe

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:03]:_

too late i’m sad now (;﹏;)

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:07]:_

i’m sorryyyyy

did you get home ok?

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:07]:_

i did!!!

want proof

 

 _[_ **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _sent a picture]_

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:09]:_

lol cute spidey underwear

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:10]:_

thanks (~˘▾˘)~

you could see it live but you didn’t want to come spend the night （ ; ; ）

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:16]:_

sorryyyy i would have but i have that test tomorrow :/

i gotta study babe

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:16]:_

i could have tutored you!

i’d reward you for every right answer ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:23]:_

damn i’m having regrets

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:25]:_

that’s a lesson you can’t forget anymore!

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:29]:_

at least i learned SOMETHING with this T_T

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:31]:_

HAH

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:35]:_

next time i’ll know better :/

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:36]:_

you bet your firm perky ass ԅ(´ڡ`ԅ)

but we have time, i’ll show you my entire collection of superhero undies

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:40]:_

starting to think you only want me for my body :(

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:43]:_

what else is there???? (･ω<)☆

are we still up for tomorrow?

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:45]:_

of course, we gotta celebrate our very important one week hook up anniversary

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:48]:_

i don’t like the snark in your tone, mister

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:49]:_

lol i’m serious tho, i’m looking forward to it

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:51]:_

really?

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:51]:_

really babe

its the perfect opportunity for me to ask you out officially

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[23:56]:_

pff you big sap ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[23:58]:_

fine, then i won’t

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:03]:_

do it!!!!!!!

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:04]:_

lol ok, anything for you babe

hey btw

did you notice anything weird this past week?

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:07]:_

about what happened at that party?

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:10]:_

yeah…

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:13]:_

i’m not sure, i think i might be a little paranoid

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:13]:_

so that’s a yes

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:15]:_

>< yeah

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:15]:_

i’ve been feeling watched

like there’s someone always staring at me?

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:17]:_

me too, but i thought it was just you looking at my ass

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:18]:_

-_- i’m serious

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:19]:_

i know, sorry

humor is my defense mechanism

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:19]:_

you have a very good ass babe

i’m sorry

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:19]:_

thanks hyogi ♥

anyways

should we tell someone what happened?

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:22]:_

i don’t think it’ll help

those were the most powerful people around

the chief of police was there and a whole shitload of politicians,

there’s nobody who can do anything

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:24]:_

what do we doooooo

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:25]:_

idk babe

i have a bad feeling

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:27]:_

me too

after finals are done, we should go away somewhere

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:30]:_

like where

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:30]:_

the beach!!!!!

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:32]:_

wanna have cake by the ocean lol

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:36]:_

i have no idea what that is supposed to mean but the answer is yes

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:38]:_

it’s a good thing babe

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:41]:_

i thought it was!!!

how’s studying going

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:45]:_

booooring

i should have gone home with you

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:46]:_

hah told ya

tomorrow you’re coming with me like it or not

i’ll kidnap you if i have to

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:49]:_

are you going to manhandle me? lol

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:49]:_

i will if i have to

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:50]:_

lol youre so cute babe

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:52]:_

i am! (灬ºωº灬)♡

but i mean it, get ready!! bring your toothbrush!!

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:52]:_

lol whatever you want jyani

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:56]:_

huh

weird

i thought i heard someone walking around my backyard

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:56]:_

????????

wtf babe are you sure

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[00:56]:_

i don’t know

it was super faint

i’ll go check

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[00:57]:_

be careful

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:03]:_

jyani?

you there?

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:06]:_

hey i’m back

didn’t see anyone

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:06]:_

maybe someone walking past?

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:08]:_

yeah, maybe

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:13]:_

wait, there it is again

hang on

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:13]:_

jyani, be careful

jyani

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:18]:_

jaehwan??

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:21]:_

there’s someone outside for sure

i couldn’t see it clearly, too dark

the lamps on the street are all off for some reason

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:22]:_

lock your doors

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:28]:_

i did

i locked all my doors and windows

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:28]:_

ok good

want me to come over?

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:29]:_

no, it’s ok

i’m sure it’s nothing

probably drunk frat boys that got lost, it happened before

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:29]:_

you sure? i can call an uber and be there in like 15min

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:30]:_

you’re sweet ♥

it’s really fine, i’m ok

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:30]:_

alright, but if you change your mind let me know

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:31]:_

of course

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:36]:_

i can still hear something outside

sounds closer now

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:36]:_

wtf is happening there??????

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:37]:_

i don’t know, i’m scared to look outside

i’m going to look

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:38]:_

be careful, please

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:42]:_

holy fucking shit

there’s someone outside

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:42]:_

what

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:43]:_

they were staring right at me when i looked

fuck im so scared

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:43]:_

i’m coming over

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:43]:_

dont come over they might have weapons

i dont want you to get hurt

ill hide somewhere

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:44]:_

at least call the police babe

please

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:44]:_

i’m scared they’ll hear if i call someone

there’s a lot of people outside

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:46]:_

wtf

jae, get a knife or something to defend yourself

anything

a baseball bat

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:48]:_

jaehwan

jaehwan please answer me

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:56]:_

i got a knife

i turned off all the lights

i’m hiding in the closet

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:57]:_

that’s it i’m coming to get you

i’m calling an uber

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[01:57]:_

don’t there’s too many of them

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[01:59]:_

too late, already requested a ride

just hang on

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[02:02]:_

i can hear them trying to open the front door

shit shit shit i don’t know what to do

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:02]:_

just stay put

stay where you are and stay quiet

i know you’re scared

but you need not to panic ok

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[02:04]:_

theyre pounding on the door

i think theyre trying to break it down

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:05]:_

shit just stay where you are

don’t make any noises ok

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[02:09]:_

they’re inside the house

i can hear them in the living room

they’re whispering something

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:09]:_

jaehwan

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[02:11]:_

they keep calling for me

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:11]:_

don’t answer them

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[02:11]:_

they don’t sound normal

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:11]:_

stay quiet, just a little longer

 

 **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _[02:15]:_

theyre in my room

right outside the closet

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:16]:_

jaehwan

shit

you’ll get through this ok

stay hidden

i’ll be there soon

and we’re going on our date tomorrow

everything will be ok

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:18]:_

jaehwan

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:19]:_

jaehwan please say something

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:19]:_

jyani?

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:24]:_

jyani come on this is not funny

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:29]:_

are you trying to prank me? i can hear you outside

 

 **_Han Hyog_ ** _[02:31]:_

jaehwan?

 

 _[02:37]_ **_jyanie ☆⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )_ ** _has gone offline._

 

 _[02:53]_ **_Han Hyog_ ** _as gone offline._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
